


This is the Real World

by Sweatypuppy



Series: WWE Sparkleverse [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Accident, F/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatypuppy/pseuds/Sweatypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristen and Leneah get in a major accident on the way to RAW, and wake up to a world that's so much like theirs, but completely different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Begin

**Leneah's POV**

I tried my hardest to sleep on the car ride to RAW. Of course, the bumps Kristen kept hitting and the constant thunder and lightning outside kept me awake. So, I just stared out the window at the trees flying by, listening to the soft hum of the radio.

"You excited for tonight?" Kristen broke the silence, smiling over to me.

I peeked over and shrugged, biting my lip. "We've got a match with Miz, so... Not particularly."

"Aww, why not? You can punch him in his stupid face again!" She sounded a hell of a lot more excited than me.

"Yeah... But he's mad at me, and he's also bigger than me," I muttered, snuggling up in my coat.

She pouted, shaking her head. "No, if he does anything fishy, Stardust will jump in and save the day."

I rolled my eyes, trying to fall asleep again.

And then it hit me. Or, us, rather.

My eyes flew open at the bright light from outside, then the loud _bang_ made me scream.

And to the left of us, on Kristen's side, the headlights. The huge, terrifying silouhette of a semi truck.

And it hit.

And we flew.

All I could hear was ringing for a moment, until I heard the slam of a car door, and the shuffling of clothes, and I was being dragged, I think. Maybe out of the car.

"Hey, can you hear me? Oh my god, oh god, wake up!"

I could barely breathe, couldn't see...

And soon, I didn't really have to.

\-----

**Stardust's POV**

She was late. Way too late. Both of them were.

She normally would've started looking for me by now. Or I would've just run into her. But no, she was nowhere to be seen.

Of course, I didn't pay it much mind until she was late for her match.

There was the Miz and his stunt double, waiting for the girls to arrive.

But I knew better. Something was wrong.

Then, I saw Ambrose walk out onto the ramp, looking straight at me. Fear.

He motioned me over before running backstage, and I excused myself before running after him.

"They're in the hospital."


	2. Confuse

I woke up to the ceiling of a hospital, and the eyes of a man who looked far too familiar. I couldn't place a name, my head was spinning too much for that, but he looked genuinely concerned for me.

"Leneah? You awake, sweetie?" He rubbed my hand gently, speaking quietly.

I blinked, giving a slightly confused look back, rasping back quietly, "Mike...?"

He smiled, letting out a breath I guess he'd been holding. "Oh, thank god you're alright." Then he leaned down, and kissed my knuckles.

And I pulled my hand away.

He looked confused as I scooted up into a sort of sitting position. I just stared for a moment, before muttering, "Where's Stardust?"

He blinked, raising a brow. "Who? A-are you okay, babe?"

I narrowed my eyes, staring him down. "Then... What about Kristen?"

He bit his lip, hesitant to answer. "In the next room over... But you have to stay here! They're still working on you, babe. You lost a lot of blood, and your head--"

"Aw, fuck my head..."

He looked pretty surprised. "Woah, o-okay... Here, lay down." He stood, trying to get me to follow his instructions but I refused.

"No! I've gottah see Kristen! I don't need a drama queen like you telling me what to do..." I grumbled the last bit, shooting him a little glare.

He actually looked offended. Like, legitimately hurt that I'd said that. "Hon, why-"

"Why do you keep calling me that?!" Him and I broke up so long ago, and he didn't even _like_ me, why was he caring for me all of a sudden?

He just stared, sinking back into his chair. "You couldn't have forgotten we're dating... A-are you sure you're alright?"

I blinked, staring him down. He looked sincere, and it actually caught me a little off guard.

He was really hurt that I didn't remember. Of course, _he_ didn't remember that I had broken up with him years ago, or that he never liked me to start, or that he left me without another word.

Or maybe, that wasn't him. Maybe that was a different man.

\-----

It was a long time of silence before another man came into the room. It was Seth Rollins, that one guy who used to hang out with Dean. The one with the ramen-looking hair.

"She's gonnah be alright. They've got her knocked out for now, because the hit to her head screwed her up a little."

I narrowed my eyes up at him, tilting my head. "Whaddya mean by that?" It came out a little nastier than I intended it to, but it didn't matter at that point. I needed answers.

"Well... She kept asking for this guy named _Dean_... I have no idea who that is, uh, do you?" He ran a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his face.

I stared hard into his eyes, furrowing my brow. "You... You know Dean. Don't tell me _you're_ forgetting shit too-- Dean! Dean Ambrose, your brother..." My heart sank with the look he gave me, like I was a pathetic stray dog who couldn't find her way home.

"Leneah, are you _sure_ you're okay?" Mike spoke up again, setting a hand on my shoulder to gently push me back against my pillow, and I let him.

Letting out a sigh, I shook my head, rubbing my face. "I just... Have to talk to Kristen, as soon as I can." I tried to keep my voice calm and even, taking deep breaths.

Mike and Seth shared concerned looks, hoping to god their girls would be alright after all this blew over.


	3. Mox

**Leneah's POV**

They finally let the two of us out after a few days, and we stayed with Mike and Seth in their conjoined hotel rooms. Kristen and I convinced them to leave us alone together for a few minutes, leaving them in the other room.

"What the fuck is going on...?" Kristen was the first to speak, quiet and sounding a little afraid.

I just sighed, rubbing at my head. "Either we've gone insane," pointed a thumb toward the closed door to my side, "or they have. I haven't decided which is more likely."

"Leneah, I'm being serious!"

"So am I!"

She got quiet, looking down at my feet instead of my eyes.

I sighed, shaking my head and pacing the room, shoving my hands in my pockets. "Okay... So, they don't know who Dean is. They don't know who Stardust is. And... You're dating _Seth,_ while I'm dating... Ugh."

She watched me, sitting on the bed slowly and twirling her hair. "This is too weird... We have to find Dean. Or maybe Cody. Or... I dunno, Dad? He might... Know what's going on..."

A knock on the door made me jump, and I bit my lip before going over to open it.

There was Seth, car keys in hand. "Hi, uh, I've gottah go pick up my buddy Jon, he got himself stuck at a bar and--"

Kristen stood suddenly, eyes wide. "Wait, _Jon?_ Like, Jon _Good?_ "

Seth blinked, raising a brow. "Uh... Moxley, actually..."

"Take me with you!"

\-----

**Kristen's POV**

It was pretty uncomfortable just going to this place, especially with Seth. Just a little bar, not too many people around, and it was really quiet.

"There he is."

Seth pointed to the bar, where a man was hunched over with a bottle in front of him, a towel pressed to his head.

"Mox, how you holding up?"

He just gave a groan in response as he looked back at us. It was Dean, without a doubt.

When we got closer, I could see that his shirt was stained red, and he had blood dripping down his face where the towel didn't quite catch it.

"I feel terrible. Th' booze's takin' it off a little, though." Then he caught the sight of me, and he gave this sideways little smile. "Ooh, Tyler's got a lady friend..."

Tyler?

"Ah, can it." Seth, or _Tyler,_ apparently, held out his hand. "Let's get out of here."

I watched Dean-

No, Jon-

The whole way back to the car. He was literally Dean. Just... A little dirtier. And bloodier. And drunker. But he was still Dean... I knew he was.

He rode in the back seat, looking really uncomfortable and making weird faces every time we hit a bump of he had to move. He looked in a lot of pain, and it was killing me to see him like that.

We got him to his own hotel, and I got out with him. He was really confused by that, and I just looked him up and down before pulling him into a hug.

He seethed and squeezed his eyes shut, pushing me off. "N-no, don't do that. My back is _covered_ with glass shards."

I blinked, pulling away slowly as Tyler got out as well. "Damn it, Jon, again?!" He made his way over, grabbing Jon's arm and ignoring how much he was protesting. "Now I've gottah put aside time to get all that shit out of you, all because you decided to be a little shit again."

A small grin spread across Jon's face. "It was fun, though."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Let's just... Get this over with, idiot."

Jon grinned at me, raising a brow. "Only if your girlfriend comes with you..."


End file.
